君の背中
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: punggung Shouma, terpantul tiga kali dalam auburn Ringo. sayangnya yang keempat tidak sampai terjadi. Shouma/Ringo


**warnings:** maybe OOC-ish. modified canon. plotless ... kind of.

.

.

**君の背中** ( kimi no senaka / your back )

**mawaru penguindrum** © ikuhara kunihiko & brain's base studio

this fic was made for non-commercial purpose.

.

.

Kali pertama Ringo melihat punggung itu, Shouma sedang memasak kari di dapur dengan Himari di sebelah kirinya dan Kanba di sebelah kanannya. Sulung Takakura iseng menambahkan bahan-bahan lain pada kari yang tengah dimasak Shouma, dan aksi tersebut menjadi teladan tersendiri bagi sang putri bungsu sehingga Shouma ( yang kurang atau lebih, mirip sekali dengan seorang ibu bagi dua anak remaja itu ) kerepotan menghalau dua tangan jahil sebelum memutuskan untuk berteriak, "Sudah sana ngobrol dengan Oginome-_san_ saja, jangan ganggu aku, nanti kalau masakannya jadi tidak enak bagaimana?"

Entah puas menjahili Shouma atau takut tak dapat jatah makan malam, Kanba dan Himari menurut, berbalik menuju ruang keluarga ( atau bisa dibilang juga ruang multifungsi, karena selain ruang tempat berkumpul keluarga, petak kecil ini juga berfungsi sebagai ruang makan dan kamar tidur para kakak laki-laki ) untuk mengajak Ringo mengobrol.

"Maaf, dari tadi kami membiarkan Ringo-_chan_ sendirian~" ujar Himari dengan intonasi yang bisa membuat semua orang memaafkannya. "Sho-_chan_ serius sekali sih kalau memasak."

"Kelebihan dia memang cuma itu, sih-"

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, _Aniki_!"

Kikik tawa Himari meledak sementara Kanba menyeringai dan Ringo memilih untuk memandang punggung Shouma yang tepat berada di depannya. Seketika ia bisa melihatnya sebagai punggung seseorang yang bahagia; dikelilingi keluarga, yang meski tidak utuh, namun tak pernah kehabisan stok kasih sayang bagi para anggotanya. Punggung yang senantiasa ditepuk dengan penuh afeksi oleh seorang kakak lelaki, dan menjadi sandaran seorang adik perempuan. Menjadi adik sekaligus kakak andalan, begitulah citra Takakura Shouma di mata Ringo saat itu.

Ketika itu punggung Ringo yang terbalut jaket Shouma terasa hangat.

* * *

Kali kedua Ringo melihat punggung Shouma adalah di depan stasiun, kala pemuda itu meninggalkannya dalam linangan air mata, menyisakan visual kabur punggung kecil yang membaur dengan punggung-punggung lain di sekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita berdua tidak usah bertemu lagi."

Begitu katanya.

Ringo sudah menyiapkan beberapa argumen yang bisa membantah kalimat Shouma barusan ( terlihat dari bagaimana caranya membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali, begitu berulang-ulang ) namun tampaknya ia takut kalimat-kalimat tersebut hanya akan menambah luka yang terpancar dari sepasang zamrud sendu Shouma. Maka dari itulah ia hanya berdiri dengan sepasang kaki yang lututnya gemetar, likuid bening membasahi areal mata dan pipinya, menciptakan suatu pemandangan yang cukup memalukan bagi gadis kelas 2 SMA, menangis di depan umum.

"Shouma-_kun_!"

Ringo berteriak, tapi punggung itu menolak untuk kembali. Gadis itu cukup pintar untuk tidak mengejar, namun cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dengan menangis tersedu-sedu di tengah keramaian.

Punggung itu tampak dingin.

Ukurannya yang kecil menanggung beban yang tidak sebanding.

"... kenapa kau tidak mau membaginya denganku, Shouma-_kun_ ..."

Padahal jika Shouma mau membagi beban yang ia pikul di pundaknya pada Ringo yang memang rela turut menanggungnya, Shouma akan bisa tersenyum lagi seolah tidak ada kejadian 20 Maret 1995.

* * *

Kali ketiga Ringo melihat punggung Shouma, adalah ketika pemuda itu memeluk Kanba yang terluka dengan lengan kirinya, dan Himari yang tak sadarkan diri dengan lengan kanannya. Punggung itu bergetar seolah tak kuat lagi menahan beban yang dipikulnya, namun di sisi lain ia tetap terlihat tegar.

Apa hanya ilusi Ringo atau memang punggung itu terlihat lebih tegar dibanding sebelumnya?

Shouma tidak akan menyukainya, namun kala pemuda itu mulai terisak mengutuki takdir sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di masing-masing lengan, Ringo mendekat, duduk bersimpuh lalu menempelkan keningnya pada punggung yang bergetar itu, seraya bergumam.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini, aku ada di sini ..."

Dengan harapan hangat keningnya saat itu bisa meluluhkan punggung yang dingin; dan keras kepalanya bisa menjadi topangan bagi punggung yang rapuh.

Kali terakhir, Ringo tidak sempat melihat punggung itu.

Sebelum ia mengambil keputusan, ia sempat berangan-angan apa yang akan terjadi jika segalanya selesai; benang takdir yang kusut sudah selesai terurai, tak ada lagi entitas gila yang menyuruh mencari Penguindrum, atau ketika Himari sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Ia bermimpi akan liburan yang tenang; tak usah jauh-jauh, bersantai seharian bersama Takakura bersaudara di rumah mungil mereka sudah cukup baginya-atau jika di situ terlalu sempit, Ringo bisa mengajak mereka ke apartemennya. Ia akan memasak bersama Shouma, memberitahu pemuda itu resep kari rahasia keluarganya, lalu Kanba dan Himari akan makan dengan lahap sambil memuji masakan mereka enak. Kemudian Ringo menepuk punggung Shouma sambil mengucapkan _'otsukare'_ dan Shouma akan melakukan hal yang serupa padanya.

Atau mungkin nanti ada suatu masa ketika kaki Ringo terkilir dalam kencan pertama mereka dan Shouma menawarkan untuk menggendong Ringo di punggungnya, lalu mengantar gadis itu pulang. Di apartemennya ibu Ringo akan mengucapkan ratusan kali terima kasih pada Shouma yang dibalas dengan _'tidak apa-apa, dia tidak merepotkan kok, cuma kurasa dia hanya butuh diet'_ kalimat yang membuat Ringo cepat-cepat menyusun menu latihan untuk menurunkan berat badan, segera dilaksanakan ketika kakinya sembuh nanti.

Semua imaji itu kini terbakar bersama api.

Shouma mengatakan _"terima kasih, aku mencintaimu,"_ sebagai salam perpisahannya, namun tak mengizinkan Ringo menyentuh punggungnya untuk terakhir kali.

"Ah-"

Ujung jemari Ringo menyentuh butiran debu.

* * *

"... _oniichan_? Siapa?"

Mendengar kata-kata Himari barusan, punggung Ringo tiba-tiba terasa hangat; seolah-olah ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajah pada punggungnya dan bernapas lembut, residu respirasinya menerpa punggung Ringo yang terlapis kain _seifuku_, pelan.

"Siapa ... ?"

Tak ada.

"Ringo_-chan_, kenapa ... kenapa aku menangis?"

"Eh?"

Sungguh, Ringo juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama kala sensasi geli dari air mata yang jatuh menyentuh pipinya.

**End**

**a/n :** ditulis di atas angkot caheum-kalapa via binong, pulang les, otak masih ngawur dan masih gagal move on.


End file.
